User talk:Crimbeese
Hi my names Micheal and I cant keep this all locked up in my head.It happened around 4 months ago.My son Lenard was playing with his Nerf guns in the backyard.It was getting dark so I called him in.We ate dinner it was spaghetti and meat balls Lenards favorite.We ate dinner and watched T.V. we were watching Doctor Who.Then I told lenard to go bed.Then about 2 hours later I went too.i was hearing strange sounds in my sons room,so I looked,everything was fine.Oh and it was his birthday tommorow I forgot to mention.He's been asking for any lego set over 100 dollars he just likes legos alot.So i went to Toys'r us luckily its still open, bought a giant lego box it was 3 sets in 1 box.Around 250 but he means the world to me I love him very very much the most important thing in my life.So I got home wrapped up the present in lego themed wrapping paper SHIT I said I forgot the cake.So I went to Baskin Robbins im surprised its still open at 2:am he was always asking for ice cream cake so I got the one that has O'reo ice cream in it.When I Got home I was hearing more strange sounds but I dismissed it as my mind playing tricks on me.But I kept hearing the sounds so I checked again but this time I saw a faint figure really really thin like it was made out of sticks.But it was only there for around a a 40th of a second.Then it faded away I got a chill down my spine.I figured I was just seeing things.Then I realized I wasnt seening things after all.His blankets were ripped off his books on his book shelves were pulled out his computer desk split right down the middle his computer was smashed from the looks a mallet.I was dark so I couldnt see that well.But I could faintly see what happened.Then I just had to get this out of my mind.I touched his bed it was sticky I thought he peed the bed but was too dark to be pee then I realized it was blood.His organs were ripped out,he was dead.In blood I could faintly see the word SWIMBERGIN written in blood.My main goal in life was to protect my son.Ive failed,I saw the figure again YOU BITCH I yelled I pulled my pocket knife out then it revealed itself.A smile that went up to its eyes its hair was grey it had glowing green eyes it had light pale skin.It was a horrific sight.It charged at me the speed of a cheeta.It tried to stab me only missing by half a centimeter I tried stabbing too.But missed every time.It was so fast.It stabbed my arm.Luckily not the one I was holding my knife with.After what felt like so long I finally stabbed it.It hissed like a cat,jumped out of the window then it was gone.I called the police and told them every little detail of what happened.I cant get the image out of my head.The smile was the worst.I went to the gun store and bought a combat shotgun.I know its coming back for me.I just know it will... Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Crimbeese page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:48, November 27, 2013 (UTC)